Diskussion:Självmord
I den engelska står följande: Attempted/considered * Deanna Troi nearly killed herself under telepathic influence after experiencing very disturbing hallucinations. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") * Lieutenant Commander Data once considered zeroing his neural net, essentially wiping his entire memory and committing suicide. The formation of new neural pathways was very disorienting and he felt that starting all over again would be easier. He later decided not to do it. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") * Neelix nearly killed himself after being brought back from death with Borg nanoprobes and experiencing a serious crisis of faith. He almost beamed himself into open space, but fortunately Samantha Wildman managed to stop him in time. (VOY: "Mortal Coil") * Miles O'Brien almost killed himself with a phaser after experiencing two decades of virtual imprisonment at Argrathi prison. (DS9: "Hard Time") * Worf wanted William T. Riker to help him perform a ritual suicide called Hegh'bat after experiencing a paralyzing spinal injury. (TNG: "Ethics") * Worf’s brother Kurn wanted Worf to kill him in order to restore the honor of their family. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh") * Vidiian Denara Pel attempted to kill her real Phage-ravaged body, after her consciousness had been transferred into a hologram, in order to spend more time with The Doctor. Eventually, she returned to her own body. (VOY: "Lifesigns") * The single survivor of a shipwreck, “Anne‿ threatened to kill herself by jumping off a cliff in order to make Picard fall in love with her. In reality she was a man called Voval, an Iyaaran ambassador assigned to investigate the Human emotion of love. (TNG: "Liaisons") Suicide performed *Commodore Matt Decker committed suicide after being relieved command of the USS Enterprise. As it turns out in doing so he gave Captain Kirk the hint required to destroy the Doomsday Machine. (TOS: The Doomsday Machine) * Kryton committed suicide with a phaser, after sabotaging the engines of the [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] for the Klingons, in order to keep the sabotage secret. (TOS: "Elaan of Troyius") *Captain Clark Terrell committed suicide to stop the pain of the Ceti eel (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) * Lieutenant Daniel Kwan killed himself under telepathic influence by jumping to the plasma stream of the warp nacelle’s plasma injector. (TNG: "Eye of the Beholder") * In an alternate timeline, an old Jake Sisko killed himself with poison in order to save his father who was trapped in subspace. (DS9: "The Visitor") * Quinn, a member of the Q Continuum wanted to become mortal in order to kill himself. Later he succeeded, poisoning himself with toxin provided by Q. (VOY: "Death Wish") * Scientist Gideon Seyetik flew a shuttlepod into the dead star at Epsilon 119, dying in the name of science to restart the star's nuclear reactions. His wife Nidell was unable to divorce him even if she wanted to. He felt how unhappy she was and decided the only way to make her happy was to end his life. (DS9: "Second Sight") * Boraalan Vorin performed ritual suicide due to cultural shock. He was unable to cope with the transition from his pre-industrial culture to the highly futuristic twenty-fourth century. (TNG: "Homeward") * Defective Weyoun clone killed himself with the Vorta termination implant in order to protect Odo. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") * Hekaran scientist Serova blew up her ship while onboard in order to prove that warp drive is dangerous. (TNG: "Force of Nature") * Romulan defector Alidar Jarok killed himself with a Felodesine chip after hearing that all his information was worthless and everything was futile. (TNG: "The Defector") * The M-5 computer terminated itself after understanding its crimes against humanity. (TOS: "The Ultimate Computer") * Vedek Yassim, in order to protest the occupation of Deep Space 9 and the evil the Prophets had seen in the Dominion, commited suicide on the promenade of the station by hanging. (DS9: "Rocks and Shoals") * Members of the Starnes Expedition to Triacus killed themselves as a result of mental illness inflicted upon them by the Gorgan, acting through their children. (TOS: "And the Children Shall Lead") * Luther Sloan triggered a suicide device while attempting to prevent Julian Bashir from finding the cure for the Changeling disease, stored in his memory. (DS9: "Extreme Measures") * Dr. Sevrin knowing ate acid-laced fruit on what he believed to be the planet Eden rather than return to the Enterprise. (TOS: "The Way to Eden"). * Ensign Masaro killed himself with a phase pistol after confronting Captain Archer regarding his involvement with Terra Prime. (ENT: "Terra Prime") Uncertain/Suicide missions Listed here are character(s) who have performed potentially lethal activities, knowing the possible consequences. * Kathryn Janeway and Tuvok stayed onboard the USS Voyager while the ship was under self-destruct. (VOY: "Dreadnought") * In an alternate timeline, Kathryn Janeway rammed the Krenim temporal weapon ship in order to restore the timeline back to normal. (VOY: "Year of Hell, Part II") * Commander Data destroyed the Reman warbird Scimitar by firing a hand phaser to the Thalaron generator. It was totally impossible for him to survive the resulting explosion. (Star Trek: Nemesis) :This is uncertain, as Data knew that his memory had been transferred to B-4. Similar problem as with Spock. * In order to repair the warp engines of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701, Spock entered a radiation-flooded reactor room well knowing that he would probably not survive the radiation. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) :This is uncertain, as Spock transferred his ''katra to McCoy before entering the reactor room.'' * In order to get to the main engineering of USS Enterprise-D and repair the antimatter containment field, Data had to take a chance of being electrocuted and killed. (TNG: "Disaster") * In order to give time for the rest of his crew to reach escape pods, Maximilian Forrest stayed aboard the ISS Enterprise (NX-01) as it was being detroyed by Tholians. (ENT:"In a Mirror, Darkly") Suicide has been a plot element on several Star Trek episodes, but only "Eye of the Beholder" and "Death Wish" have discussed the ethics of suicide.